Families
by Sylentia Levin
Summary: The Jrockers are formed into a big, happy family.. How will they socialize with eachother? Starts off with the GazettE, with Reita and Uruha as twins and Kai as a mom! xDD
1. Cast List

CAST : [Name, Position, Age]

**the GazettE**  
Aoi = Dad  
Kai = Mom  
Uruha = Younger twin sister = 17  
Reita = Older twin brother = 17  
Ruki = Baby brother = 16

**alicenine.**  
Saga = Mother  
Tora = Father  
Naoyuki = Oldest brother = 19  
Shou = Middle brother = 17  
Hiroto = Baby Brother = 13

**Kaggra,**  
Isshi = Mother  
Shin = Father  
Nao = Baby sister = 16  
Izumi = Middle sister = 17  
Akiya = Oldest brother = 21

**Versailles**  
Yuki = Father  
Jasmine = Mother  
Kamijo = Oldest brother = 19  
Hizaki = Older twin sister = 16  
Teru = Twin brother = 16

**AnCafe**  
Teruki = Father  
Kanon = Oldest brother = 18  
Miku = Oldest twin brother = 17  
Bou = Younger twin sister = 17


	2. the GazettE

It was a fairly, normal morning. The sun shone through the curtains, descending upon a delicate face that was obviously deep in sleep. Uruha could faintly hear his name being called and as he recognized the voice, his sleepy brain forcing itself to think as he could feel the sunrays skipping over his face… When he suddenly remembered that when the sun had already shone through the curtains would mean that he was insanely late for school.

U : *sits up in shock* HOLY SHIT I'M LATE! O.O!

He was panicked, yes, but then he noticed that there was something wrong. The curtains were closed; he could see that it was still quite dark outside, and… His little brother was there, clothed in his uniform, crouching beside him.

Ru : *hovering over Uruha, holding a flashlight* Ohayo, aniki! Rise and shine! \^o^/

U : O.o)? *glances sideways and notices the clock*

Ru : *innocently* v^_^;;

U : *mumble, putting elbow over eyes* It's still five, damn it! ,)#

Ru : I know it is. *grabs Uruha's elbow, removing it from his face*

U : *claims elbow back, glares* Shut up. *sour, skeptical, sleepy* What the hell are you doing here, anyway? *notices the flashlight* And why in God's name are you holding that? ,)''

Ru : *Grins, shrugging* I used it to wake you up! *grins hugely* Just skip the rays over your eyes, and your brain will dumbly think that it's the sun! *proudly, bluntly* Reita told me. ^-^

U : *glares darkly at Ruki* ==#

Ru : *scared* Um, uh… *nervously* Mom called for breakfast… Heh heh.. ^^;;

U : *glaring scarily* I'll give you three seconds to get your ass out of my room.

Ru : O.O *gulps* Um... *gets up and runs out of room*

While mumbling that Uruha's scary when he's still sleepy, Ruki poutily made his way down the stairs towards the kitchen, where his mom was making breakfast and his dad was taking a call from God-knows-whom. His other brother was probably still upstairs, still taking a shower. Unlike Uruha, Reita could actually wake up on his own, but he will then take such an insanely long time in the shower that Uruha would usually just shower together with him... Because unlike Reita, Uruha's showers didn't really take that long; drying his hair was another story though.

Ru : *walks in* Ohayo, Ao-papa, Kai-mama… *sits down near Aoi*

K : *looks over his shoulder* Ohayo mo. *hands Ruki and Aoi a plate, each with bacon and eggs*

Ru : *eyes the dish suspiciously* And what is this?

K : *bluntly* Bacon and eggs. *walks back to counter*

Ru : *pouts* I want cornflakes. =3=

K : Uh-huh. Right. ==''

His mother purely ignored his blunt statement and turned around to prepare breakfast for his two other brothers, while his father was still busy on the phone. It appears he was busy talking about his job or something, and since Ruki knew the consequences if he bugged his dad while on the phone, Ruki kept his tongue and began eating. He liked his breakfast, really, but he just wanted attention today.

A : *finally finished with his phone* Ohayo, Ru-kun. *ruffles Ruki's hair* Where are your brothers? n_n

Ru : *mouth still half-full with eggs* Reita-nii's still showering, dunno bout Uruha-nee, though… Probably with him inside the shower as well. *shrugs* Who knows?

But the minute Ru spoke about his brothers was the minute when the twins barged inside the kitchen in a racket, with Reita bugging Uruha by tickling him by the waist.

U : *half-laughing* Ahh! Reita! Stop it, you dimwit! XD

Re : *grinning* No way, fox-face! You're too cute laughing! XD

U, Re : *runs around the table laughing*

A : *crosses arms, glares sharply at the two* Kids!

U, Re : *stops, turns to their dad*

A : Stop it.

U, Re : *scared* Yes dad.

K : *puts down plate on table, ignoring them* Come on, guys, sit down and eat up.

The twins obeyed their mother and walked over to the dining table, with Uruha taking his spot beside his father. Reita automatically sat next to him, with Ruki on his left. As the three teenagers started eating, Kai joined his family, sitting beside his husband while sipping some ocha; he already had breakfast before everyone was up.

U : *swallowing* Ne, papa?

A : *looks up with a small smile* Hmm? n_n

U : Can I have more allowance money today? I kinda need it.

K : *frowning* What for? You've got enough for today, don't you? (-_-)"

U : Well, yeah… *thinks as he pops bacon into mouth, chews and swallows* I'm going to perform on the Matsuuri Bunka Hizaki's college is having… And I just broke a string.

K : *not buying Uruha's excuse* No Uruha. You have money for that.

U : *pouts* Aww, mom! T_T

A : *shrugs* Oh, don't be so harsh, Kai. It's okay.

K : What do you mean it's okay? As far as I know, he rarely uses his guitar! How can the string break when he rarely uses it? _

A : *ignores Kai, turns to Uruha* Uruha, come to me before you go to school later, okay?

U : *understand what Aoi means* Yay! \^o^/

K : *glares at Aoi* You are spoiling your "princess" too much, you know that?

A : *shrugs* You were the one who supported him to be a guitarist.

K : *venomous* But I'm not supporting him to be a liar. ==#

A, K : *glaring at eachother*

U, R2 : *uneasy*

Re : *sighs* Oh yeah, mom?

K : *smiles gently* Yes sweetie? ^-^

Re : *chewing* I need some money too, actually, I kinda need to buy a new book today.

U : *realizes that Reita doesn't like losing to him, pouts* ,

K : Oh okay, sure, how much do you need? ^-^

A : *mumbles to self* Now look who's talking. ==#

K : And what are you supposed to mean by that? *challenging* ==#

A : *rolls eyes* Later.

And after that curt answer, the table fell silent except for the sound of steel cutlery against ceramic plates, everyone in their own thoughts. Ruki was, atleast, seeing as Uruha and Reita were kicking each other's feet beneath the table. He was amazed towards his parents and older brothers. He knew that Uruha was Aoi's favorite and Reita was Kai's, but wasn't the blatant lie supposed to be obvious? Aoi would always say yes against Uruha's requests even though it was most likely a lie, and Kai would do the same towards Reita. And when that happens, the two adults will protest against the other and contradict their own words. It was quite funny for Ruki, really, but the whole thing just gave him this weird idea...

Ruki decided to wait until after his parents were done with eating, until his brothers were done and left the table to go upstairs and get their uniforms, and he finally fired out his plans.

Ru : Ne, mama, papa?

A, K : *turning* Yes, Ruki?

Ru : Ano… *seemingly hesitant* Can I have more allowance money, too? *puts on puppy eyes*

A, K : *frowning, exchanging looks* .

K : Um… *moves to sit down on a dining chair* Ofcourse you may, but... Wasn't it enough all this time?

Ru : *uneasy* No, no ofcourse not, it's enough, it's just that… I want to be able to buy apple juice this time!

A : *frowns* You didn't get to buy apple juice? O.o

Ru : *flustered* Ofcourse I get to! It's just that… Well… I really like apple juice, and I wanna buy two boxes this time! *embarrassed* It's only been me, the bento, and only a pack of juice... *pouts* I want one extra now. /

A, K : *exchanging glances again*

A : *tries hard to hold in a laugh*

K : *slaps Aoi's thigh, turns to Ruki* But isn't one juice box enough?

***Ruki whiney mode : ON***

Ru : *pouting, cutely whining* But I want two, mommy~ If Reita and Uruha can have more then why can't I ~ ?

K : *sweatdrop* ^^;;

A : *stifling a giggle* Okay, okay, just ask your share from Uruha, okay? I'll give it to him later.

Ru : *raises arms unexpectedly, sending bits of pancakes to fly* YAY!

And so it happens that Ruki managed to get his share of the "extra allowance money" act, and he trotted of upstairs to put on his uniform and get his backpack, ready for school. He was the last to join his older brothers by the front door, and the two looked happy. Ruki thought that it'd probably be cause by the extra they received from mom and dad, and the baby brother approached them, asking the last question before the day could actually begin.

Ru : Ano, mama, papa… Who's gonna take me to school today?

A, K : *shrug, glances at Uruha and Reita*

Re : *quickly* Uruha's turn~

U : *indignantly* Yeah right~ It's Saturday! It's yours!

Re : Yours!

U : Yours!

Re : Yours!

U : Yours!

Re : Yours!

U : Yours!

A : *scarily* Boys.

U, Re : *immediately quiet*

K : *sigh* Look, we don't wanna be late. Who _wants_ to bring Ruki to school?

Ru : *hopeful doggy eyes*

U, Re : *quiet*

Ru : *pouts* You guys don't love me. /

U : *sighs in defeat* Alright, fine, I'll do it… But I get to take the bike!

-

To be continued~~ XDD


End file.
